


Twisted Pleasure

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: They’re on opposite sides, but Stiles can’t help but enjoy himself.





	Twisted Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For imagine-sterek (Tumblr) Afraid of the Dark event - Day 2: Evil/Villain AU

Stiles grabbed him by the collar of Derek’s worn leather jacket and threw him back against the wall, pinning him against the rough red brick.

Derek’s back hit the wall with a heavy thud. He let out a growl, snaring as Stiles leant in close. His anger melted away as he rolled his eyes, an exasperated look settling on his face.

He grabbed the front of Stiles’ jacket, knocking his hands aside and kicking one of Stiles’ feet out from under him. He shoved back at Stiles, knocking him off balance and flipping him around. He shoved Stiles back against the wall, pinning him there.

Stiles froze, his back pressed against the wall and his hands by his sides.

He couldn’t run and, even if he could, there was something in him that didn’t want to.

They were on opposite sides, yet there was something about the man that drew him in.

A twisted smirk played across Stiles’ face, turning up the corner of Stiles’ lips. A mischievous glint lit his eyes as he looked from the man’s eyes to his lips and met his gaze again.

He grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt and pulled him close, their lips barely a breath apart. He held him there, his lips parted in question—a challenge.

Before he knew it, Derek closed the space between them and drew their lips together.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he slid his arms up Derek’s chest and looped them around the man’s neck, balling the soft worn leather of Derek’s jacket into his fist and clinging to it.

Derek let go of Stiles’ jacket, cupping the young man’s face with one hand and dropping his other hand to Stiles’ waist. He pulled the young man close, enveloping him in his warmth.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and moaned as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the man’s shoulder, bicep and back. He wanted to feel every inch of skin.

His lungs burnt so much he wanted to cry but he desperately didn’t want to let go. He fell weakly into Derek’s arms.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again. He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Stiles’ pale skin and moles; brushing his teeth against them just hard enough to make the boy moan and his but not hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed soft kisses against the patches of skin which were marred by the soft impressions of his teeth. His hands slid beneath Stiles’ hoodie, running up the curve of his spine and urging the boy arch to his touch.

Stiles trailed his fingers down to the waistline of Derek’s jeans.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, his hot breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

“You are so dead,” Derek sneered.

Stiles’ mischievous smirk grew wider. “Then I guess I’d better have some fun now.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
